Indigo Protocol
Laar, 2163 Sullivan's foot was tapping on the concrete floor, two blocks away from Sarcos' holding cell, as he awaited the young boy he had met in Manchuria, A01. He was getting tired of waiting for the inactive portal device in front of him to turn on and send him is apprentice. Eric called Administrator Ferid Jancic on his earpiece. "Where's the boy? He should've been here an hour ago." Ferid's signal was fuzzy and unclear, but it was what you got when sending signals over universes. "...u forget that we ha...two more Admin...ree with us." "I know that, Ferid. It should've been done when you and Julius agreed with it. So what the hell happened there?" "...ever agreed, Sullivan. I didn...too dangerous." Sullivan was distraught. Ferid hadn't agree to et him train the boy? "What do you mean, you didn't vote in my favour? However am I going to get the boy?" He rubbed his temples and sat down the chair his subordinate had drawn up for him just before he left. "Ferid, trust me, get me that boy and you'll never regret it." Ferid sighed a crackled sigh over the line. "I'll...But Blair's gone full against...I'm gonna need to swing Kamar's opinion...counter Blair...which w...easy." "Do what you can. I owe you one, Ferid." Sullivan turned off the earpiece and leaned back in the chair. It was going to be a long wait." ---- Osaka, two years ago The boy ran for the line of trees at the perimeter of the complex. He hadn't expected the alrms to go off - they shouldn't have. He had planned everything from the groundwork up: the entry, the light gate reset, the guards' murder...but he hadn't expected electomagnetic fingerprint readers embedded in the door handle. "They went this way!" The guards were catching up now. Kojiro, the biggest of them all, had stood his ground and charged the guards, and disappeared into the crowd of security officers. That bought the rest some time, but not enough to make it over the wall, which was topped with an electrical fence. But the boy was not without a contigency plan. He had an escape route in mind. He used his tiny knife to open another panel that controlled another one of the otherl ight gates in order to cut another wire, but to his dismay, there were none. In their place were a bunch of black metal tubes. The boy tried smashing them in, but the carbon fibre casing prevented him from doing any real damage. "Stop right there!" His friends had slowed to a halt in front of the light gate, the illumination revealing each of their dirty, uncouth faces. The boy knew what was gong to happen. And he couldn't allow it. He let out a war cry, and the rest of the boys charged. ---- Laar, 2163 Ferid and the boy walked out of the portal, the latter with his head down, looking at his feet. "You have no idea what I had to do." He walked briskly past Sullivan. "I'm going to see Sarcos. You better not mess this up, Sully." The motion was set. Everything was in place. Sullivan was confident in himself. But still, a voice in the back of his head whispered, You can't do it. This boy is a criminal. You cannot train a criminal to respect. Sullivan shook his head clear of the thoughts. "I won't mess it up," he said to Ferid, who was just leaving the room. "I promise." It was all fine. What he had in mind was the Indigo protocol.